Relevance: There is a critical need to understand the pathogenesis of breast cancer, in particular in minority and underserved populations who have poor survival. The purpose of this project is to develop a comprehensive breast cancer research project that provides the opportunity to identify novel biological targets for diagnosis and to follow progression of cancer in response to therapy in Minority and Underserved populations.